


Pyro

by tommie_the_tomato



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommie_the_tomato/pseuds/tommie_the_tomato
Summary: Y/n had never met her father, no one had ever told her who he was. But when her mother dies she is forced to go live with him. Far from home and all she's ever known, she finds comfort in her new friend Peter Parker.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, I posted it on Wattpad first but I like this site better. Please do leave comments if you have any tips at all. I hope you enjoy!

The glacial November air froze y/n to the core. Buildings loomed menacingly over the windows of her taxi, towering over her like totems of absolute hell. New York City was a frigid and uninviting place, y/n wondered how people could ever dare call it "the greatest city in the world." She hated it all, the putrid smell of its abundant trash, the cacophony of its crowded streets, and the dull grey light that hit the top of its mismatched buildings.

The car stopped, and y/n was instructed to get off. She silently followed behind a reasonably endowed man in a sharply cut black suit. He had said his name, but she hadn't been listening.  
"So, the apartments are on the 100th floor, here's your key. You remember the address right? 200 Park Avenue. I mean it's not like you can miss it anyway, big building with Avengers written on it, you should be able to find it anywhere" He chuckled as y/n kept her eyes firmly on the door of the elevator.

"Um, well anyway, Mr. Stark is waiting for you upstairs," the elevator stopped, and he got off "just go right in, and he'll be there. See ya."

And like that y/n was alone. She sighed deeply, choking back a sob. She was going to be alright, this was going to be okay, and if it wasn't, there wasn't much she could do anyways. She relished in those few seconds alone, hoping they wouldn't end. She never wanted to get off this elevator, she never wanted to meet this man, this stranger, her father.

Nothing good can last, and the elevator opened onto a cozy living room with a warmly light fireplace. Y/n walked hesitantly into the room. There he was, on the couch. He gave her a sad smile as he rose to greet her.

"Hey kid, travel well?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, tired though," Y/n replied refusing to look at him.

"Oh, alright. I was hoping we could talk a little?"

"Not right now," she abruptly answered, she finally looked at him in the eyes. "Please."

"Leave her alone, Tony. It's been a long few days, hasn't it y/n? I'll show you to your room" said a woman with bright red hair.

Y/n followed her down the hallways and into what she assumed was "her" room.

"I'm Pepper, by the way. Tony and I will be sleeping in the room in front of yours if you ever need anything. It's a pleasure to have you here, even if the circumstances are less than... ideal."  


"Thank you," y/n said softly. Pepper nodded and excused herself.

Y/n walked over to the window. She knew people would kill for this view, she could see miles and miles onto New York City. But to her, this city was nothing but a prison, a reminder of everything she'd lost, everything that had changed.

The light from other windows and screens softly illuminated her face as her eyes followed the taxis bustling in the streets below. She watched families, lovers, businessmen, all rushing to grab the first yellow car they saw, longing for the sweet comfort of their homes. She envied them.

Y/n fell asleep dreaming of her old bed, of her friends, of her dogs, of her mother. And she turned and twisted as her beautiful dreams were clouded by flames of red and gold. The same flames that had burned her paradise to the ground.

In the other room, Tony Stark tapped his fingers nervously.

"She already hates me, she fucking hates me," he said exasperatedly.

"Of course she doesn't Tony, but you have to understand what she's going through. Her mother just died, and she suddenly has to come live with her dad who she's never heard of before. Of course, she's not going to be jumping to the ceiling when you meet her," Pepper said as she rubbed his shoulders soothingly.

"I would have gone seen her if I had known, why did her mom never fucking told me I had a kid. I should have known, I have a right to know. And now she thinks I'm some asshole who didn't give enough of a shit to come see her or spend a few my billions to help her and her mother out. You know they lived on fucking food stamps? And she never bothered to call me so I could help feed her daughter. I don't get it," Tony Stark, tech genius, billionaire, playboy, was a broken man. Sobbing at the thought of the years he'd lost with his daughter.

"Tony there's nothing you can do about it now, all you can do is try to make this transition easier for her and try to have a relationship with your daughter even if she's already fifteen. Are you going to put her in school? It might be good for her to make friends here, start a new life."

"Yeah, I'm going to send her to midtown high school with Peter. I mean Y/n is a great student so she should be fine with the academics there, and then at least she'll have someone she knows."

"That sounds great, Peter's a good kid he'll take care of her. She'll be fine, don't worry."

"Yeah, I hope so."


	2. Nightmares

The flames wrapped around y/n’s arm and pulled her back into the house. As it dragged her through each room, memories of happy times were consumed by the blaze. The entryway where she welcomed her first puppy, the kitchen where y/n baked with her mom, the living room where her mom would have friends over for Friday dinners, her room where y/n and her friends would chat until early morning all turned to ashes before her. She tried to run out, but the flames blocked her way.

“This is your fault,” they said, “you did this.”

Y/n jolted awake, covered in sweat. She screamed at the top of her lungs.

“Shhh, it’s alright, it’s alright” Tony whispered as brought the girl to rest in the crook of his neck.

“You’re okay.”

For a second y/n let herself melt into the embrace, calming her beating heart. As her mind shifted out of its panic, she remembered just where she was and promptly pulled herself out of Tony’s arms.

“Get off me! I don’t want your help!”

“Hey, kiddo! It’s alright; I’m not going to hurt you. You can trust me; I’m your dad after all.”

“You may be my father, but you’re not my dad! Get away from me, please just get away from me” y/n sobbed the last sentence, burying her head in her knees.

Stark was at a loss; he wanted nothing but to help this kid, he didn’t know whether it would be better for him to leave or to stay.

“Get away!” Y/n screamed, “get away!”

So he abided reluctantly and stepped out of her room. As soon as the door was closed, he sunk to the ground. What was he going to do?


	3. New Friends

The sun rose behind the Manhattan skyline, its light stinging y/n’s sore eyes. She hadn’t been able to sleep after her moment of vulnerability. She dreaded having to face Stark. She knew she was too harsh on him, but she couldn’t help it. He was the symbolic representation of this whole fucked up situation. Nonetheless, y/n was motivated to move forward with her life.

Tomorrow she would start school, and she made a promise to herself that no one would know of what had happened to her.

Y/n rose from her bed and headed towards the closet. She was surprised to find it full of clothes with a note that read ‘I doubt you were able to save much from the fire, so I thought I’d buy some stuff for you to wear! - Love, Pepper’. What an angel!

Y/n got dressed and headed to the living room.

“Good morning y/n!” Pepper greeted “we’ve got a great day planned for you!”

Y/n glanced over at Stark who made anxious eye contact, she smiled shyly, and his whole face lit up.

“Yeah! I thought it would be fun to show you around the tower and introduce you to me… erm, ‘co-workers’” Tony chimed in, naturally rejoiced by this small, yet significant, mark of acceptance.

“The, uh, ‘Avengers,’ right?” Y/n asked. Of course, she had heard of the Avengers, but it was tough to conceptualize your father being iron man and fighting alongside some of the greatest heroes of her generation.

“Yeah! You’ll see they’re a great bunch! And then we can go meet with one of my interns that goes to the same school as you. Is that okay?” Tony didn’t think it was an excellent idea for y/n to know of Peter’s identity. If they became friends, she might try to help out with his missions, and that was much too risky.

“Okay, sounds good.”

“Oh, you guys are going to have such a fun day!” Pepper cheered.

“Let’s get going, shall we?” Tony asked, and y/n nodded.

Tony got on the elevator, and y/n followed tentatively.

“So when I heard that you, well, existed and that you were going to come live with us I built a separate apartment to the one from the Avengers. I thought it would seem more like a ‘family’ home that way.” Tony laughed at this idea; maybe he had been too naive? Perhaps they would never really be a family?

“I like it.”

Tony looked at y/n with shock and pure bliss. Was this going to work? Y/n kept her eyes firmly on the door, wondering if she was right to start letting this man in.

The door opened, and Tony called out that you had arrived. As soon as he did people started gathering and chattering around you.

“Nice to meet, y/n is it?” Black widow said, and y/n nodded.

“Y/n! Daughter of Stark! Hope you don’t cause me the same trouble your father does!” Thor called while pulling the girl in for a hug.

“Oh, I think you should be safe from that” y/n told him.

“No, for real! She’s so nice and polite, are you sure she’s yours Stark?” Captain America joked while patting Tony on the back.

“Haha very funny, I have a paternity test to show you if you want proof” Tony replied.

“Ah! Finally another kid in this house! Vision and I were getting lonely” Wanda walked over and grabbed y/n’s hands ecstatically “we’re gonna have so much fun!”

“A-alright!” Y/n smiled, a real smile, those were rare these days.

They stayed and chatted for a few hours. The Avengers told y/n to call them by the first names and to come over if she ever needed anything. They made her smile and laugh, and for a second it all seemed effortless. Maybe she was going to be okay.

“Oh, guys! IWe gotta go we’re meeting up with Peter in a few” Tony exclaimed.

So they all exchanged goodbyes and left. At the bottom of the building, Tony told y/n to get in the car.

“Could we walk?” She asked.

“You wanna walk? Okay, sure. See you, Happy.” Happy drove the car out of view, and they started walking.

Fifth Avenue was mayhem, after all when wasn’t it? As hundreds of people rushed by her, y/n could finally start to understand the energy people talked about when they described New York City. People from all origins and all sorts of lives pounded the pavement headed in millions of different direction. She had never seen so many styles, cadences, and emotions all at the same time. It was dizzying and exciting. Even the architecture of the city seemed unable to make its mind up. The Morton F. Plant House building had settled on a Parisian-esque while the Rockefeller opted for a more modern Art Deco look. And who could forget about the magnificent Plaza hotel, the love child of the French Renaissance and early 20th century New York, sitting right in front of Apple’s glass cube?

They finally got to Central Park and in front of the entrance stood a young boy with disheveled hair and a science-pun t-shirt.

“Mr. Stark! I was wondering when you were going to show up” he yelled.

“Yeah, well, y/n decided to walk instead. Sorry.”

Peter looked around for Stark’s mysterious offspring, but he was at a loss. Sure, Mr. Stark had come with a beautiful girl, but she was too pretty to be his daughter, right?

“Hi, I’m y/n. Nice to meet you” she said extending her hand.

‘Oh fuck, this was gonna be a lot harder than anticipated,’ Peter thought. ‘What the hell, Mr. Stark! You should have told me your daughter was a goddess!’

“Uh, y-yeah, Nice to meet you too!” Peter shook her hand as smoothly as he could manage.

“Alright, well I’ll let you guys go and have a nice walk so you can get to know each other before school! See you at home y/n! Oh, and Peter? Don’t gawk too much” he winked and walked away.

Fuck, this was going to be a shit show.


	4. Central Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Y/n get to know each other in Central Park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super glad people seem to like the story. I also really appreciate comments so don't be shy and leave some! Aso, do I make the chapters too short?

Central Park had begun trading its warmly colored fall trees for the barren branches of the winter. The cedar trees prepared their prickly coats as the Sycamores turned to hibernation, their long, weaving, naked arms looking like bleak skeletons. The greys clashed against the resilient yellows, reds, and oranges. Where most northern countries had already switched from the blue and clear summer skies to the monotone and clouded firmament of the end of the year, New York City held on to its sun and its blues. 

Peter and y/n had gotten hot chocolate off the conservatory water. They sat on the edge of the pool watching the miniature sailboats treading the water.

“So what’s it like to have Tony Stark as your dad?” The young boy asked. 

“I don’t really know yet. I only found out he was my father a couple of weeks ago. I always thought he was a cool guy, but not an ‘oh I wish he was my dad’ kind of cool, you know?”

“Yeah, I guess it was a bit of a dumb question. Mr. Stark's a great boss, but he would be a scary dad! How come you’re here?”

“It’s a long story, I don’t really want to talk about it,” how was she supposed to explain that a mysterious fire had killed her mother and left her orphaned? It’s not exactly ice-breaker stuff. “I’m here, that’s all that’s important.”

They went on talking for a few hours. Y/n learned that Peter lived with his Aunt May, he was part of the academic decathlon team, and his best friend was named Ned.

“Oh, you’re gonna love him! He’s awesome.”

He had also told her about some of the other kids at school; Liz the popular girl, MJ the loner, Flash the bully. Peter was a funny guy, he made y/n excited about starting school. She hoped they would become good friends, she could use one of those. 

“Ah, it’s late! May is telling me to get home” Peter said looking down at the dozen texts from his aunt.

“Oh, of course. You should go, I wouldn’t want your aunt to get mad at you” y/n was sad that Peter had to leave but she couldn’t keep him with her forever.

“Wait, let me call her” he left to go talk. Y/n looked around her. It was nighttime, but Central Park surely wasn’t missing any light. The street lamps kept the park avenues brightly light as the Manhattan skyscrapers turned the dark night skies into a pale and inviting purple. 

“Um, this is a bit awkward but,” Peter walked over, covering the microphone of his phone “May invited you to dinner. You wanna go?”

“Absolutely! Let me just ask Tony.”

“You sure? You don’t have to, you know. It’s a long ride.”

“I want to, don’t worry. Let me just ask.”

Y/n sent Tony a text which was almost immediately answered. Did he live on his phone? It read: ‘yeah, absolutely. Just text me when you’re ready to get home, I don’t want you taking the train late at night.’

“He says yes.”

“A-alright! Awesome! Let’s go.”


	5. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and y/n head to dinner with aunt May.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this one! It’s a lot of fun writing about the city as I absolutely love it, and for this one I got some help from a real New Yorker. Thanks Max for those NYC rules!

It really was a long ride. Peter and y/n spent almost an hour in the subway. How big was this city? 

Peter had used this opportunity to teach y/n about how to be a good New Yorker.

“Ok, so there are rules to not looking like a tourist. 1, Never stand in one spot and spin around in a 360 in more time than about 30 seconds and more than one time.”

“What if I’m lost, and I need to find my way?”

“If you’re lost just keep walking. It’s a grid system, how lost can you really get?”

“Next,” Peter carried on a teacher-y voice “if you’re with a group of people try not to move too slowly or in one straight row. Also, Ubers are for losers, if you’re too tired for the subway take a taxi. We gotta support our boys in yellow.”

Y/n liked listening to Peter speak. He was smart, funny, and a bit awkward but it only made him that much cuter. Plus, listening to him speak gave her a good excuse to look at him. He had soft brown eyes, which looked like golden whiskey in the sun. His jaw was strong which perfectly contrasted with his soft brown curls. 

“Y/n, we’re getting off.”

“Oh, yeah, right!” Woken up from her daydream y/n disorientedly got off the train. 

“Just a few blocks down now,” Peter said, enthusiastically leading the way.

The Forest Hills neighborhood was calm; the only sounds came from the few cars roaming the streets. The orange glow of the street lights hit y/n just right, and Peter couldn’t wait to see Ned’s face when he introduced him to such a pretty girl. They arrived at Peter’s apartment and were welcomed by May.

“May, what’d the burning smell?” Peter asked peering into the question.

“Um, well, I tried making meatloaf but it completely burned! But it’s okay! I ordered Chinese food. Y/n, you like Chinese food right?” May confessed nervously.

“Love it” y/n assured her.

Dinner flew by in an instant. Y/n had so much fun with May and Peter. They were so joyous, so full of life. They could alternate between shitty movie references to deep philosophical talks about the universe in a split second. Y/n also got the see Peter’s smart side as he talked about his engineering project for school. 

“Peter’s number one in his class” May bragged.

“Well, not for long” Y/n joked, throwing a little wink at Peter.

“Oooh, careful Pete! She’s coming for you.”

Much too soon for y/n’s taste, dinner was over. She thanked May and Peter for having her over, and May assured her she could come back anytime to finish the leftovers. Once y/n was outside the building, she called Tony.

“Hi, I’m done.”

“Okay, I’ll be right over.”

And he wasn’t lying. Couple minutes after the call ended Tony showed up in his iron man suit.

“Hop on, kiddo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave some comments if you did :)


	6. Time to Get Home

“What do you mean ‘hop on’?!” Y/n was appalled, did he think her suicidal?

“Get on my back; I’ll fly you home.”

“Are you crazy?? I’m not getting on your back!”

“Come on, if I can save the world from aliens I can fly you home” Tony was very amused about how scared y/n was. “Look just, trust me, please?”

Y/n had been able to put away the gravity of her situation today, focusing on visiting the city and getting to know Peter. But at those words, it all came rushing back in. Her mom was dead, completely and irrefutably dead. Now she had to stay with this stranger, who wanted nothing more than to help her, love her, and be there for her, but it was too hard. Too hard to let him in, too hard to accept that he was all she had now. She started sobbing, was she ever going to stop? It seemed like crying was all she had done in the past few weeks.

“Oh my God, I didn’t know you were that scared! It’s okay we can walk or something. I'll call Happy if you want” Tony got instantly worried, and y/n was touched. His eyes were filled with nothing but care.  
“It-it’s not that” Y/n muttered in between sobs “she’s dead, she’s dead," and it all came pouring out of her. All she had been keeping in, the guilt, the hurt, the sadness, the terrifying thought of being alone.

“Oh, Y/n…” Tony disabled his suit and wrapped the young girl in his arms, swaying from side to side in an attempt to comfort her. “I lost my parents too; I know how hard it is. But you’re strong; you’re gonna get through it. And I’m gonna be there every step of the way.”

Y/n didn’t answer and just continued sobbing into his shoulder until she fell asleep, exhausted. Tony carried the girl in his arms across the city, holding her tighter than he’d ever held anyone. He gently dropped her off on her bed and pulled the covers up. He could see the resemblance between the both of them. She had his eyes and his hair. He wondered how he could have ever helped to make something this perfect. In her sleep Y/n kept saying that it was her fault, all her fault, the poor kid. He was determined to help her overcome this. He had fucked up a lot in his life, a lot, but it didn’t matter because it all led to this. He wasn’t going to fuck this up, he wasn’t going to make the same mistakes his father had made. She needed him. She was his greatest mission yet. He was going to be her hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to develop the relationship between Tony and Y/n, but I'm afraid I'm doing it a bit too fast. What do you guys think?


	7. Author’s note

Sorry I haven’t been able to finish the new chapter but summer work has been keeping me really busy. I’m almost done with the new chapter and I’ll get it in as soon as I can. Thanks to anyone reading this story, sorry for not getting in sooner.


	8. First Day of School (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n starts school with Peter, Ned, and MJ.

Today was the first day of school, and y/n couldn't be happier. She actually cared about looking good and tried her best to fix up her hair. She also put on light makeup. It was the first time since the accident that y/n had actually looked at herself. She looked the same as she always had and yet you could tell she was changed. Not because of the bags under her eyes, or because the few pounds she had lost, but because her eyes had changed. Her stare was still sharp and playful, betraying her wit and intelligence, but the glimmer of innocence that once danced behind her irises was long gone. It was replaced by the unwavering and deadened expressions of a kid who grew up too fast.  


Oh well, no time to waste she couldn't be late. Y/n hurriedly grabbed breakfast and jumped on the train. She was surprised that she actually managed to remember the route to school Tony had shown her. When she got to school, she was greeted by a middle-aged man in one of those typical black with checkered shirt teacher suits.  


“Ms. Stark! What a pleasure! I’m principal Choi, and here’s Michelle. She’ll be your guide for today” Principal Choi looked very anxious to meet y/n, her family name came with quite the weight.  


“Hi, I’m Michelle” Michelle looked a lot cooler than Peter had let on. Her unwashed and untamed hair didn’t hide her pretty face but gave her a rebellious look that slightly intimidated y/n. Her speech was flat and nonchalant.  


“Hi, um, please, call me y/n y/l/n. Not… Stark.” Y/n wasn’t sure if it was the best idea to brand herself as ‘Stark’s daughter” on her first day of school.  


“Of course, Ms y/f/n” the bell rang cutting principal Choi off “well off you go, ladies. Enjoy your first day at Midtown high school!”  


Michelle asked to see y/n’s schedule and started guiding her to the next class. The girls chit chatted and got along quite well. Y/n found out Michelle was also on the academic decathlon team, better yet, she was the captain.  


“Y’know, you should join,” Michelle told y/n.  


“Yeah, that’s what Peter said too. I don’t know I think I’d like to get acclimated first before I join any clubs.”  


“Oh? You know Peter?”  


“Yeah! He works for my dad.”  


“Right, the famous Stark internship. Well, this is your first class, remember not to breathe when Mr. Abramson is close, I swear that man had never seen a toothbrush before” Michelle chuckled at her own joke.  


“Alright, thank you, Michelle.”  


“Call me MJ” MJ winked and walked away.  


Y/n entered the classroom and found an empty seat at the back of the class next to a kid very invested in his laptop. Y/n asked three times if she could sit down before the kid answered.  


“Oh yeah of course. Sorry.”  


Y/n decided to be social at this new school, and before the kid could turn back to his computer, she quickly presented herself.  


“Hi, I’m y/n. I’m new.”  


“Nice to meet you y/n, I’m Ned,” the boy said slightly unsure of himself. He wasn’t used to pretty girls talking to him, and he wasn’t sure why this one was. Even crazier to him, she continued talking to him all throughout class.  


“Ms y/n, if you’re excited to get noticed on your first day how about you tell me what the Western Schism was?” the teacher asked, and the whole class turned to look at y/n. Fuck.  


“Uh, Yeah. After the papacy moved from Avignon back to Rome and Urban VI was elected. He was elected because he was Italian and not because he deserved. Eventually, his incompetence started to irritate some kings and many of the cardinals who decided to elect an antipope. This was the first time cardinals elected an antipope. After some fighting between the two opposing factions, the Cardinals and kings finally agreed to elect another pope that everyone could agree on except the two other popes. So they were three popes that kept excommunicating each other.”  


“That’s correct… You’re lucky y/l/n.”  


“Whoa! You’re actually smart!” Ned exclaimed.  


“Uh, thanks I guess?”  


After class ended Ned asked y/n if she wanted to eat lunch with him and she, of course, gleefully accepted. After a few more classes y/n went to get money at her locker.  


“Hey”  


Y/n jumped, and Peter laughed.  


“Oh! I didn’t mean to scare I’m sorry. Ned told me you and he hit it off in class. That’s great!”  


“You know Ned?”  
“Yeah, he’s my best friend! MJ also told she thought you were cool. Getting popular y/n?” Y/n blushed and looked away.  


“Uh, no, um. I’m just trying to be nice.”  


“I’m only teasing, it makes me really happy that you and my friends are getting along.” Peter gave her a big smile, seeming genuinely delighted about the situation, and y/n was left a little disoriented. Fuck, he was cute.  


“Alright, lunch?”  


“Yes, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you like the story or have anything to say! Thanks for reading!


	9. First Day of School (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part is up!

The cafeteria was a cold white room filled with the excited chatter of teenagers. The tables were sticky from traces of sugary drinks and the weird goo that passed for lunch food here. The bottoms of the tables were patterned with multicolor gums stuck onto the wood. The floor was a green plastic speckled with red and yellow. Y/n’s sneakers squeaked uncomfortably as she edged past the filled tables down to the one where Ned and Mj sat. Y/n could feel stares burn through her back as she walked but simply blamed it on the wonder that always comes with the arrival of a new student. She sat down at the table and greeted everyone. 

Ned immediately proceeded to pepper y/n with questions about her dad and theAvengers. He couldn’t believe she didn’t tell everyone that her father was Tony Stark.

“You’d be so popular!” He screamed at her obviously exasperated by what he saw as her stupidity.

“First, I don’t really wanna be popular. I’d rather just have a good group of friends and enjoy my time here. Second, if I was to be popular I really hope it would because of me not because of who’s sperm brought me to life,” she tried to rationalize with him, but there was no point. In the end, they agreed to disagree, and Ned promised he would keep her secret.

Y/n then asked them to tell her about what happened in the months since the year had started so she could catch up on all the drama of the school. They told her about the academic decathlon and how they almost died. They told her about the Homecoming dance. Of course, they told her about Liz and Peter couldn’t help but blush. This made y/n laugh immensely, and she joined in with MJ and Ned to tease Peter until he became so red a teacher that was surveilling the cafeteria asked him if he needed to go to the nurse. Still, something at the back of y/n mind was bothering her, and she couldn’t really tell why.  
Soon, lunch was over. Luckily everyone had English class after lunch. The group kept joyfully chatting down the halls the way only a group of teenagers can. With loud voices and bellies hurting from too much laughter, ignorant and indifferent to the worries that often trouble adults. 

Of course, it isn’t to say that the life of a teenager is easy, far from it. Everything is new, crushes don’t feel the same as they did in middle school and the pressure to hook up and date is both societal and internal. It’s the first time they also had to worry about their futures, a concept that always seemed so foreign and unreal to them before. But with PSATs, SAT/ACT tutors, and teachers pestering them with subject and AP tests, all kids carried with them the weight of having to decide for the first time where they wanted their life to go. It was the first time their lives were really theirs. And as y/n walked down the hallways with her new acquaintances, those were the only worries on her mind. Though thoughts of her dead mother and new mysterious father wouldn’t be gone for too long, she relished for a few minutes in the illusion that she was just a normal kid.

They got to class and we’re faced with one of the worst things a teacher can ever do to a group of high schoolers.

“Good afternoon everyone, there’s been a little too much chattering in this class lately, so I’ve given assigned seats to everyone,” Mrs. Clash announced as students started moaning and booing “I know I know but I warned you many times it would come to this if you didn’t shut up. The new seating chart is on the board, find your seat quickly and quietly.”

Luckily y/n was sitting at a table with MJ. The other kids at her table were called Griffin, James, Eugene.

“Fuck, we got Flash,” MJ dumped her bag next to the chair with a loud noise as she groaned.

“Flash, who’s Flash?”

“That’d be me, baby,” Flash approaches y/n, and before she could react he kissed her hand. “And who might you be?”

“Out of your league,” MJ answered for y/n, “and Peter’s friend so don’t even try.”

“Penis Parker? Really?”

The entire class, while y/n tried to concentrate on writing the short story she was already two weeks behind on Flash tried to convince her to drop Peter and his group of loser friends to hang out with him. He also wouldn’t stop calling her baby which made her furious. 

“Peter’s so lame I bet you his parents aren’t even dead, they just couldn’t stand how much he sucks and pretended to be dead to not have to hang out with him.”

“What the actual fuck is wrong with you!” Griffin screamed after having been quiet the whole time. “You don’t say that!”

James and MJ joined into Griffin’s yells, and y/n stayed silent. She could feel the veins on her forehead swell up as her blood almost boiled over. She clenched her fists so hard she could feel the fingernails prick through her delicate skin and draw a couple of drops of crimson liquid. 

As her mind envisioned multiple scenarios in which she could torture Flash people around her starting smelling a soft smell of smoke. The scent became stronger and stronger as y/n continued to brood over ways to stick it to Flash and the red and yellow light started to illuminate Flash’s and y/n’s forearms.

“Flash,” James begun, startled and confused “Flash you’re on fire.”

It took a second for Flash to comprehend what James was saying, but then he noticed that the bottom of his orange jacket was engulfed in by bright red flames. Flash stood up quickly and started flailing around as the Mrs. Clash grabbed a fire extinguisher and put him out. After the fire was extinguished there hung around an air of fear and confusion in the classroom, and everyone silently looked around for an explanation to the strange events that had just transpired. But to y/n there was no doubt. She had set Flash on fire.


	10. Golden Hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave comments if you have anything to say! Whether it be criticism, compliments, or suggestions I just love to hear your feedback! :))))

Y/n darted out of the still silent classroom, she needed to get out of here. Behind her, she could hear the teacher dismissing the rest of the students, but she kept walking. She had, somehow, set Flash on fire and she really needed to figure out how before she would hurt someone else. 

“Y/n! Y/n!” She could hear Peter running behind her, but she was too lost in her thoughts to register it. He grabbed her arm as gently as he could and spun her around.

“Are you okay?” She could tell he was genuinely worried and she was touched that he would care about after such a short time. It was probably because her dad was his boss.

“Yeah, just a little shaken up that’s all,” she said, avoiding his eyes.

Peter could tell there was more to it than just that, but he didn’t want to push her. He had planned to hang out with Ned tonight, but he could tell y/n needed him more. Ned would understand.

“Hey, how ‘bout I walk you home tonight? It’s a nice walk, and we can take some detour so I can bring you to some of my favorite spots in the city if you want? To celebrate your first day,” he smiled so brightly y/n couldn’t help but smile back.

“Sounds good!”

Peter first took Y/n through a walk in Dumbo. He had always loved the peacefulness of the neighborhood, the red brick houses and luscious green trees made him feel at peace. They longed the east river towards the Brooklyn bridge. Y/n struggled to see the Manhattan skyline over the hoards of people crowding the bridge. The sun started to set as they walked along the tiled wood passageway and everything shone in New York’s famous “golden hour.” Peter’s brown eyes pooled like youthful whiskey in the bright sunshine, y/n could even discern some pale freckles incrusted on his cheeks like stars across the midnight sky. Her own hands, when put against the gleam, had a halo of warm orange light that made her look holy. Her skin looked soft and Peter, while still amazed by how beautiful this girl was, was much more interested in the way her laugh danced with the sounds of cars and metal of the city. He was much more interested in the way her nose would scrunch up before she made a witty remark, the way she would raise her eyebrows before sharing fun facts about the bridge’s construction, or even the way she would smile at people every time she made eye contact.

“It makes it less awkward,” she explained. “Most of the time you make eye contact, and then you look away super fast, and it’s weird, and then you hate yourself for being so weird. But, if you smile, most of the time they smile back. And people look so happily surprised when you do it too, it’s cute, they keep smiling afterward.”

Peter was thrilled they had the chance to become friends. She was marvelous. 

It was already six when they reached Manhattan, and they decided to stop at a restaurant in the south street seaport. The November chill had already scared off the sun, leaving Y/n and Peter were only illuminated by the harsh glow of the street lights and fairy lights essential to any modern, trendy decor. They kept chatting before they saw a car being pursued by three police cars. 

“Jesus, I hope they get him,” y/n said.

“Yeah, huh,” Peter checked his phone nervously. “I gotta go, May is mad at me for not being home yet. I’m sorry!” and just like that Peter ran off.

“Uh, alright?”

Y/n was a little startled, she hadn’t expected Peter to run out on her like that, but she didn’t want him to get in trouble, so she understood. It was still rather odd the way he just... darted out. Huh. Nothing she can do about it now, she'd have to ask him later. She pulled out her phone and put in her address into google maps. As she walked to the subway station, she saw a red and blue silhouette swing from building to building.

She got home, and Tony and Pepper were already there.

“Y/n! How was school?” She cringed at his excitement but appreciated how much he wanted this to work out for her. 

“It was good, as good as first days can be,” she dropped her bag and took her coat off onto the hanger.

“I hear there was a fire? Are you alright?” Pepper’s kind eyes roamed over y/n in search of any sign of injury.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It wasn’t anything bad. Probably had a cigarette lighter or something in his pocket,” she tried to be as nonchalant about it as possible.

“Or a Samsung,” Tony laughed.

“Hey, I saw that red and blue guy in the streets today. What’s his name again?”

“You’re going to have to be more precise, it’s a common scheme color for superheroes. Patriotism, and whatnot,” Tony told her while pulling out a cutting board and some tomatoes.

“The swinging one, insect-something,”

“Spider-man?”

“Yeah! Him! Do you also work with him?”

“Um, occasionally. He’s really more of a vigilante type. Why do you ask?” Had she figured it out?

“No reason, just curious at how popular you are in the superhero world.”

Tony laughed, “not very! Even if they work with me, they can’t stand me!”

Y/n laughed and excused herself to her bedroom, claiming to have homework. What she really wanted to do is figure out that fire stuff because she couldn’t be going around lighting people on fire with no warning. She spent the entire night trying to light a candle on fire with no success. She tried everything she’d seen in movies, snapping, weird spells, alchemy circles, nothing worked. She decided to check her email to see if she had any news from her old friends. She had received one email from an old friend of her mom’s who had sent her a message titled ‘thought you might want this’ and it was full of pictures of y/n as a kid with her mom. Once again, the overwhelming feeling rushed back in, and she couldn’t tell if she was more angry or sad. As tears rolled down her cheeks, she felt a sudden intense warmth on the side of her cheek. The candle had been lit.


	11. Snow Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing better than school being canceled because of snow, especially when it means hanging out with your friends in the warm comfort of Peter Parker's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e/c- your eye color  
> s/c- skin color
> 
> I think that's all I have in there

It had been a couple of weeks now since Y/n’s first day. She had been working on her powers but to little avail. So, to make sure she wouldn’t hurt anyone, she instead decided to work on controlling her emotions. School had been going pretty well and despite her late entry Y/n had ascended to the top 5 students in her class. She had been growing closer and closer to Peter, Ned, and MJ. The group often spent time together after school at Peter’s apartment. May loved having the kids over for dinner and always begged for them to stay as long as possible. 

Y/n’s home life had also been improving. She had started spending more time with the Avengers and had a special affinity with Natasha and Loki. Both of them seemed to think Peter had a crush on Y/n but she found it preposterous. They were just friends. Best friends! Tony seemed to hate the jokes more than Y/n though. Our beloved ironed heart hero had taken quite a liking to his fatherly role and had fallen victim to every cliche imaginable. Of course, it wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows. Y/n had trouble listening to Tony’s rules, in her mind he had no real authority over her. Curfews, reprimands, and arguments had little effect on her, and Tony still struggled to find his place. He had high hopes though.

As November faded, December started glittering the heart of the city. Every street was illuminated by sparkling and glistening decorations. The holidays filled the hearts of many with excitement and anticipation. The school had decorated the halls with garlands of red and gold and paper trees, and snowflakes hung from the ceiling as non-religious signs for the season. Y/n stared out the window of her class watching the silver clouds coagulate and darken before her eyes.

“Hey, have you heard?” Ned whispered. “We’re gonna have a blizzard tonight!”

Y/n didn’t know much about blizzards, but she understood that she needed to get home before the storm began.

“What time is it set to start?”

“They said seven o'clock but I dunno, looks imminent to me.”

Y/n looked back at the sky, its blacks, whites, and grey had swirled into a menacing mass that promised a tough subway ride home. Suddenly, the PA system came on. 

“Dear Midtown High, due to weather conditions we will have an early dismissal today. You are free to stay at school if you must, but we encourage you to go home before the storm starts. Stay safe and see you Monday.”

“Hey Y/n, Peter texted me. He says we should go to his house since it’s the closest one to the school. Let’s meet him at the glass doors.”

And so, to the glass doors, they went. There they met up with Peter and headed to his house. The storm picked up as they walked through the streets of Queens. They stumbled through the door of Peter’s apartment covered in snow and shaking to the core. Y/n, Ned, and MJ crashed onto the living room couch, and Peter threw blankets over them.

“I’ll make hot cocoa to warm us up okay?” He disappeared into the kitchen, and the three friends cuddled under the blankets. Y/n felt her whole body melt under the heat of the sheets and wondered if there was ever a better feeling in the world. Peter brought over the hot chocolate, and she immediately got her answer.

“So, what do you guys feel like doing today? We got all the time in the world!”

“Let’s play some games!” Ned jumped out from the grotto he had created under the blankets and rushed down on Peter’s collection of Wii games.

“OK! How ‘bout Mario Kart, and Smash Bros?” he took the disks out and showed them to the rest of the group as an elementary school teacher shows a picture book to her students.

“And Just Dance!!” MJ cried out.

Mario Kart was an absolute mess. All allegiance the kids might have held for each other disintegrated the second the race begun. Peter and Ned wouldn’t stop purposefully trying to attack one other with a myriad of shells and bombs while MJ and Y/n relied on speed, drift, and control to obtain the win. In the end, Y/n ended up in first with MJ a close second and Ned and Peter trailing behind at the fifth and seventh place.

“This is not reflective of my skills only of Ned’s obsession with pushing me off course,” he argued when Y/n teased him.

“Don’t care, you’re still in seventh loser!”

“Next game!!!” Peter yelled his eyes fixating on the screen and his cheeks turning red.

MJ completely destroyed everyone at Smash Bros, winning every single round with three lives left.

“How the fuck can you win with Yoshi? I had fucking Meta knight, he’s like the most OP character of the whole game.”

“Ned, darling. It’s not about power, it’s about talent,” MJ said, winking at the distraught boy.

The next game on the list was Just Dance, and the group was amazed to find out how good Ned and Peter were at the game. Ned could even do the crazy hard part of Toxic and Rasputin that the game doesn’t give you points for. 

After playing all these games, the kids were exhausted and decided to watch a movie. MJ proposed “The Perks of Being a Wallflower” which she said was one of her favorite movies. They dimmed the lights and settled on the couch, cuddling under the warm blankets. The film ended, and Ned and MJ had fallen asleep. 

“It stopped snowing,” Peter spoke up lightly breaking the silence that had submerged the room.

“What does New York look like covered in snow?” Y/n wondered out loud. Freshly fallen snow made everything so clean. The snow absorbed sounds and made the world look tranquil. Could even New York look that peaceful?

“Come, I’ll show you,” Peter grabbed Y/n’s hand and guided her to his room.  
He gave her a sweater and told her to grab a blanket. They went out his bedroom window and settled upon the fired escape. It was night out, even though it was only 5:37 pm. Peter wrapped the blanket Y/n and himself and put his arm around her shoulder to keep her close and warm. Y/n rested her head upon Peter’s shoulder hoping that within this close proximity he couldn’t feel how fast her heart was beating. She was scared it would jump out of her chest, and she would dirty his sweater with blood and feelings. She was also afraid Peter would find her snuggling into him weird, but she was very reassured when he laid his head gently on top of hers.

Peter couldn’t help but think they fit like puzzle pieces. He felt so at peace and happy with her so close to him. They stayed in silence, watching the New York City streets. Few cars drove past them, and the parking lot below them was covered in perfect, untouched, scintillating, white snow. It must have the cold that froze up Peter’s better judgment and ability to second guess himself, because Peter decided to give in to what he really wanted, damned be the consequences. 

Peter lifted his head from hers which caused her to look at him questioningly. He let his eyes linger upon her face, her beautiful, perfect face. Her e/c eyes sparkled like colored diamonds under the street lamps’ light. Her nose was so perfectly placed and shaped on her face he wondered if Michelangelo had carved it himself. Her cheeks deserved nothing less than to be covered in kisses every second of the day. 

He rested his hand upon her silky s/c skin and rubbed his thumb along those perfect cheeks. He could feel her melting under his touch, but her eyes stayed fixed upon him, questioning. He decided to answer all of her questions as he inched forwards towards her lips. He delicately stopped where he could feel her lips millimeters away from his and waited to see if she would reciprocate. If she wanted him as much as he wanted her. And indeed, she closed the distance in between them and crashed her lips upon his. The kiss started out sweet and slow but soon grew passionate as they gave themselves over to their carnal natures and their desire for one another. They pulled away after minutes of synchronized battle to catch their breaths, neither said anything as Peter draped his arm over her shoulders and they regained their original positions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if any of you also have this problem but basically, I'm not a native English speaker, and sometimes I get stuck on a certain word that I can think of in my native language but not in English. It's so fucking frustrating 'cause like I know what I wanna say, but I don't know how to say it!!  
> ;(((


	12. Author's Note

Guys, I made a tumblr! It's called Tomato Dreams and here is the link https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tommiethetomato. :)))


	13. This is the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Y/n bonds with her newfound family some secrets are bound to come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I last updated! Tell me what song you would have sang in karaoke down in the comments I'm curious to know!

y/f/s= your favorite song

Y/n got home that night in a happy daze. She couldn’t believe what had just happened and while she didn’t know what it meant, she had no use thinking about that now. They were young and she was just ready to see where this would go naturally.

Behind her window the snow kept falling. It covered the streets of New York with a soft blanket of pure white. Despite the late hour, cars continued to traverse the vast avenues, mushing up the snow under their wheels. Still the sidewalks remained intact as no one dared step outside as the blizzard raged on. The snow refracted the lights from the lampposts and the night sky was as bright as a summer day.

Tony walked into y/n’s room.

“School’s cancelled for tomorrow.”

“Great,” she said softly while flashing as bright smile at him. 

Tony moved to leave the room but turned back once he stood in the door frame.

“Hey, it’s not that late. Do you wanna go play a board game or something?”

“Sure,” What did she have to lose?

The living room was pristine, every piece of furniture looking like a top designer’s pinterest board. On every surface sat unlit little scented candles Pepper used during special occasions. The hardwood floor winced under Tony’s feet and his dirtied flannel clashed against the white of the walls. Every corner of the apartment was filled with crazy technological stuff that y/n still ignored the purpose of. She had figured out that the screen in her room could adjust the temperature whenever or she started sweating.

Pepper had to dig through about twenty cupboards before finding a good old-fashion board game for them to play. They were buried under a multitude of gadgets Tony insisted were going to be more fun that a piece of cardboard a dice. Of course, the girls ignored him.

Once the board games had been retrieved Tony insisted on playing monopoly stating his status as billionaire businessman made it impossible for him to lose. He was demolished.

When y/n mentioned she was hungry Tony slipped out of the rooms and headed towards his kitchen staff. They were half asleep but immediately went up to their positions.

“What will it be tonight Mr. Stark?” The head chef asked, “Leon has this new truffled duck recipe that is to die for!”

“Well, I was actually thinking something more along the lines of uh, Chinese takeout?”

“Chinese takeout? You want your starred staff to make Chinese takeout?”

“Yes, like exactly the same quality and potentially the same presentation?”

The staff looked at each other and simply laughed before beginning to work.

Tony headed back upstairs with the takeout and y/n jumped on it like she had never seen food in her life before. They ate in the living room, making no time for trivial things such as plates or tables. 

“This is surprisingly good takeout,” y/n said.

“It’s New York baby, what’d you expect?” Pepper replied while stuffing her face with Lo Mein. “Oh my god! You know what we should do?! Karaoke!”

Pepper started the machine and forced Tony to go first. He settled for AC/DC’s ‘Hell’s bells’ and he sounded surprisingly like Brian Johnson. Pepper preferred the smooth R&B/pop sound of Shawn Mendes' ‘Lost in Japan’. When it came to y/n’s turn she scrolled through the titles looking for the perfect one. She noticed that y/f/s but she didn’t think it was a great idea to let them in that much yet. She eventually saw y/f/s and decided it was the perfect song. Y/n let herself go during the song, laughing wholeheartedly when Pepper and Tony did the backup vocals. 

As she sang she didn’t notice the candles of the living room lighting up one by one. It was only when Pepper turned to clean up the food that they saw.

“What? We didn’t light any candles did we?” She looked back at Tony in confusion.

“Huh, no, no, none,” Tony was perplexed, desperately racking his brain for a logical explanation.

Y/n stood still, face pale with fear. She looked at the 20 something candles around her and couldn't help but wonder whether she could have set the whole apartment on fire by inadvertance. Tony must have seen the look on Y/n’s face as he approached her and sat her down on the couch.

“What’s going on Y/n?”

Y/n sat quiet for a while, looking down at her feet wondering what to do. She was completely and utterly lost with these powers she couldn't control or understand. Was she the one that set her old house on fire? Had she killed her mom?

“I have something to tell you guys.”


End file.
